Nothing But the Tooth
Nothing But the Tooth is the second segment of the eleventh episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. The title is a parody of “Nothing But the Truth.” It originally aired on March 27, 1988. Summary When Pooh’s “sweet tooth” falls off and disappears, everyone is out to find the culprit. Plot Pooh wakes up at “sixteen o’clock”, but slips on a bunch of marbles. Piglet comes in to say “good morning” but does the same thing. Piglet eventually bumps into Pooh, causing both to slide into the wall. When Pooh straightens up, he gets poked by “a marble that looks very much like a tooth.” (It’s actually a tooth.) Piglet and Pooh wonder where it came from. They ask Rabbit, who replies that it is Pooh’s sweet tooth because Pooh hasn’t eaten any honey since he found the tooth. Furthermore, until Pooh gets the tooth back, he is restricted from honey. Rabbit attempts to tie the tooth back to Pooh’s mouth, but actually ties a string attached by a tooth to his snout. Then Rabbit takes it to his garden and plants it next to some sweet potatoes and sweet peas. Apparently, Gopher has been digging under Rabbit's garden again, causing Rabbit, Pooh, and Piglet to fall into Gopher's tunnels. The tooth is lost inside Gopher's tunnels. As Gopher and the others enter his workshop, he discovers that it has been prowled through by the Pack Rats, who took things from Gopher’s workshop (including the tooth) to switch them with walnuts. Owl finds the tooth and takes it from the Pack Rats for a bobble on his doorbell chain. The Pack Rats manage to sneak away from Owl's house with the tooth by switching it with another walnut. Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit, and Gopher finally corner the Pack Rats in their workshop. The Pack Rats give up the tooth because Pooh finds it hiding behind their backs. Later that day, Pooh tells Christopher Robin about the tooth, which was actually hidden inside his marbles. Pooh puts it under his pillow for the Tooth Fairy and the next day he wakes up with a pot of honey much better than walnuts! Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Piglet *Rabbit *Owl *Gopher *Christopher Robin *Pack Rats Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “Gone With The Wind” Story by TERRIE COLLINS and MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by TERRIE COLLINS and BRUCE TALKINGTON “Nothing But The Tooth” Written by BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN HAL SMITH MICHAEL GOUGH PATTY PARRIS TIMOTHY HOSKINS NICHOLAS MELODY JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Animation Directors DAVID BLOCK BOB ZAMBONI Assistant Producer KEN TSUMURA Art Director ED GHERTNER Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Storyboard Designers JAN GREEN ROB LA DUCA HANK TUCKER Character Designer TOBY SHELTON Additional Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Additional Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Additional Color Styling DEBRA JORGENSBORG Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN TERENCE HARRISON Artwork Coordinator KRISTA BUNN Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Post Production Coordinator SARA DURAN Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by THOM SHARP &''' '''STEVE NELSON Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. *. ©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Distributed By Buena Vista Television Trivia * This is the first episode that Tigger doesn’t appear in. The other 2 episodes without Tigger are as follows: ** Fish Out of Water ** Owl in the Family * This episode marks the first appearance of the Pack Rats. * During the first part of the intro to the 1989-1991 episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, you can see the snippet of Pooh waking up from bed and sliding across the room with the marbles. However, the snippet has been horizontally mirrored such that Pooh is facing the right of the screen instead of the left. Also during the Learning Song for the home video releases, the shot where Pooh shows Piglet his watch that has no hands is rotated left. Gallery Nothing.But.The.Tooth.PNG Nothing But the Tooth (Winnie the Pooh) Disney-Men Christopher-Robin-and-Winnie-the-Pooh.jpg Gopher.PNG Packrats.PNG 72127 10151090069036237 1080745629 n.png 1d711ef7132ba5172481ad463562104d.jpg Nothing But the Tooth.jpg|Title Card 10454342 549424438517167 4535033640190620280 n.jpg 17757486 394124797636532 2109109841321154031 n.jpg The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 80923723.jpg Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1988 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:VHS Category:Stub Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Nintrndo ds game Category:Pooh episode Category:Episodes without Tigger